Can we please be friends?
by Zogeta
Summary: Vegeta just wants a friend, and it’s not until it’s almost too late that he finds out that he’s had one all along. A buddy fiction thats almost kiddy friendly. So, what you waiting for? A full moon?
1. Fugitives

Can we please be friends?

By Zogeta

30 July 2004

Vegeta just wants a friend, and it's not until it's almost too late that he finds out that he's had one all along. A buddy fiction with very slight angst in chapter two. So, what you waiting for? 

Disclaimer – If I owned Dbz, I wouldn't be so damn broke all the time! And Gohan would dress better. And Bra wouldn't have turned out the way she did! But I own the original characters that appear here and there. And I also own three personalities…would you like to meet them?

Please excuse the sloppiness of this story. I've been unspeakably cruel to my editor and overloaded her with stories. So, to fill the gap while she slaps my stories into shape, I'll be posting this story over the next five days, and I hope to be finished by Friday. Happy Monday, everyone!

Oh, yeah…this story is dedicated to Gutterball, for her excellent story, and to Paler Shade of Blue, for her perfect understanding.

Onwards!

Chapter one: Fugitives 

A phone rang at Capsule Corp, and Bulma picked it up, cradling it against her ear as she tapped the keys on her keyboard.

"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Bulma, its me, Chichi. Is Goku there? He said he was going on a sparring trip with your ex-husband four days ago."

Bulma blinked, as she sat up straight in her leather swivel chair, her fingers leaving the keyboard.

"But…Vegeta said that he was going away with Goku! On…a sparring trip."

Bulma winced, as Chichi broke into a tirade of curses and moans.

"Sparring trip my ass! That no-good, brain damaged, lazy, inane bastard! Just wait until I can get my frying pan!"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Chichi, you know how they are. They're Saiyans, they tend to lose track of time when they train."

"I don't care! The last time Goku disappeared, it was for seven years! Now you call that manipulative ex of yours and tell him to bring my Goku back!"

Bulma's eyes narrowed slightly, a habit she'd picked up from Vegeta in their twenty-odd years of acquaintance. They had decided to divorce when Trunks was about five, but they stopped fighting once they weren't married. They ended up being better friends.

"Listen here, Chichi, they can look after themselves. I'm not surprised Goku left you for a while, if you insist on strangling him with your apron strings. I'll call Vegeta, but just to make sure they're okay, not to tell Vegeta to unhand Goku. Goodbye, Chichi."

Bulma put the phone down before Chichi could squeak another word. The blue haired businesswoman waited a moment, then lifted the handset and dialled Vegeta's mobile.

Ring. Ring.

"You should get that, Vegeta."

Vegeta just ignored his phone as he finished off his can of Fanta. The Prince of all Saiyans and the strongest Saiyan were both on Vegeta's couch, unwinding after a hard sparring session. Goku tried to reach for Vegeta's pockets, but Vegeta grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not going to let that spoil our fun. I don't often get you all on your own like this."

Goku looked torn between answering the phone and ignoring it. True, he did have tons of fun with Vegeta when they were together, but he wasn't comfortable with lying to Chichi. Vegeta caught the look in Goku's eyes and sighed, reached into his back pocket, took out his phone and flipped it open.

"Yeah?"

"Vegeta?"

"Bulma."

Bulma smiled on her side of the line.

"Yes, it's me. I was just calling to see if you're okay. Chichi's looking for her husband."

"Tell her that I've got him hostage and I'm not releasing him any time soon."

Goku grinned, as he reached for a handful of marshmallows from the bowl on the table. Vegeta gave him a smirk, while Bulma giggled on the other side.

"I'll pass on the message. How are the two of you for snacks?"

"Lets see." Vegeta put his hand over his phone.

"Hey, Kakarot! How's the food supply?"

Goku got up and went into the kitchen, first checking the fridge, then the pantry, then leaned his head around the door into the sitting room.

"We're good for another two days."

"We're fine, Bulma, but if we need anything, we'll give you a call. And you can tell Lucifer's mother-in-law that she can expect Kakarot home in about a week. I'm not through with him."

"Okay, will do. Have fun torturing Goku."

"But of course."

Vegeta shut the phone flap, then glanced over at Kakarot, who was frowning.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Vegeta, looking concerned.

Goku sighed, as he looked up at Vegeta.

"I feel bad lying to my wife about where I am. I told her I'd be back yesterday morning."

Vegeta sat down next to Goku, putting his phone on the table. He knew exactly what was coming.

"Look, Kakarot, I'll be honest with you. I can't stand that banshee of yours, but if she means that much to you, then I can't really stop you from going back home. Its just that…never mind. Go on home, if it makes you feel better."

Goku looked at Vegeta, then smiled.

"Are you sure? You don't mind?"

_Of course I do._

"It's fine, I promise. I won't die if you're not around. I like my own company."

_I'm so sick of my own company, I don't want to be with myself._

Goku looked relieved, as he stood up, Vegeta walking with him to the front door of his capsule home.

 "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around, Vegeta."

Vegeta folded his arms and smirked.

"I doubt it, Kakarot. Not unless I tie you up and kidnap you."

Goku looked down at his boots, chuckling nervously.

"Hey, thanks for everything, Vegeta."

"Yeah, whatever. You'll probably get grounded for a month, but give me a call when your wife lets you near a phone."

Goku grinned as he started lifting into the air, Vegeta's eyes following him upwards.

"Cheers, Vegeta!"

And with a blast, Goku was gone, and Vegeta's shoulders slumped.

"Cheers, Kakarot."

_I need more hellos and fewer goodbyes in my life._


	2. A lonely capsule home

Chapter Two: A lonely capsule home 

Vegeta didn't go back into his house, but instead sat on the front step, looking over the huge lawn that sloped down onto the beach, white sand blending with bright green grass. He watched waves crash onto the beach, heard the water rushing onto the sand over and over again, never giving up despite the futility of the exercise. The sea reminded Vegeta of himself. Doing the same thing every damn time, and only getting a few grains in return. Every time he had Kakarot over, his resolve failed him. He never quite had the guts to ask the Saiyan to stay with him for just one more day, instead of going back to that harpy that sank her claws into him all the time.

He didn't think Kakarot wanted to particularly spend all that much time with him. He seemed so much more attached to his human friends. After all, he'd never called Vegeta his best friend, just a friend. And maybe he _was_ being unfair on the younger Saiyan, dragging him out on 'sparring trips', when they would spar, swim, fish, do all sorts of things, mostly having fun. But, as always, the phone would ring, Kakarot would feel guilty, apologise to Vegeta and fly back home. For some inexplicable reason, Kakarot was very attached to his wife, and Vegeta knew that he could never quite be above her in Kakarot's heart. Hell, he wasn't even higher than Yamcha or Tien or the Namek in Kakarot's affections.

He was just an arrogant prick that still had an attitude problem and a chip on each shoulder the size of Shenron. So, why did he keep trying with Kakarot? He asked himself this, as he watched the sun gilding the sea with paints of pink and gold. Vegeta shrugged, as he picked up a stone next to him, and flung it into the sea. He got up, and walked to the beach, hands shoved in his pockets, head down as he thought.

"There's just something about him…maybe its because I'm so sick of being lonely. Maybe its because he's the last of my kind. Or maybe its just because he's Kakarot. I'd give anything just to hear him say that he cares about me as much as he cares about Baldy. Hnn. Vain hope. Haven't I had enough of those?"

He bent down and picked up a shell, dusting the sand off and turning it over in his hands, looking at the colours. The greens faded into blues, like the colour of super Saiyan eyes. He put it in his pocket, and looked out over the sea, which was getting rougher as the tide came in, a breeze tugging at his hair. He hunched into his jacket, and started walking back up to his house, back to his lonely little life on an island more remote than the South Pole. The irony was not wasted on Vegeta. The island was as isolated as he was. He turned at his door, and gave one last glance at the sunset. Then he sighed, and went indoors, putting the seashell with the rest of his collection in the bowl by the door. What he was collecting for, he didn't know.

But it helped to pass the time.

 "And just where have you been, mister!?"

Chichi had her hands on her hips, foot tapping the floor. Goku rubbed the back of his neck, his disarming grin in place.

"Sorry, dear, but I was just with Vegeta, and –"

Chichi stamped her foot, cutting Goku off mid-sentence.

"That is the last time you will ever go anywhere with him! Do you hear me? He is a bad influence on you! And if you misbehave, Goten and Gohan misbehave too!"

Goku scratched his head, not quite following Chichi's rather warped logic. Goten and Gohan had moved out a while ago, and they were just fine.

"But, Chichi, he's not that bad!"

"Don't you argue with me. Goku! I know what's best for you!"

Then she relaxed, uncrossing her arms and smiling. Goku was slightly thrown by this change in masks.

"Now run along and wash up, supper's almost ready."  Goku grinned, then bounced upstairs, forgetting all about being banned from seeing Vegeta.

Once again, I'm lying in bed, looking up at the roof, arms behind my head as I wait for my brain to slow down enough so that I can get some sleep. While I wait, I make a mental list of things to do over the next few days. After today, I'm fairly sure that Chichi isn't going to allow Kakarot out for a very long time, and I'd better find something to occupy myself with.

Not that Kakarot wants to be with me anyway. He always seems so on edge when he's here, like I'm going to chuck an energy blast at his back if he isn't careful. And he seemed a little too relieved to go back home. Almost as though he only visited me as an obligation, because he felt sorry for the stranded Saiyan.

I turn onto my side, and look out the open window, the stars brighter than usual tonight. I wish there that was still a moon. At least I could enjoy the adrenaline rush that only unadulterated moonbeams can provide. I wonder where it had all gone wrong.  Trunks is too busy dating strings of girls and following in his mother's footsteps, as opposed to his father. Bra…I'm not very close to her. She was conceived because, to be painfully honest, I was feeling lonely, Bulma was game, and we were both tipsy. I find it hard to relate to the little girl, nine years old and already obsessed with teenage things. For that matter, I find it hard to relate to anyone.

In many ways, Bulma is my best friend. She's always supported me, always cared about me. And, in my own gruff way, I let her know that I appreciate it. Yes, we've had our disagreements in the past, but I just wasn't cut out to be a husband. Hell, I barely passed as a father. Maybe my past has a lot to do with it. I spent my formative years growing up with Frieza, instead of with my own parents. I'd never been hugged in my life until I met Bulma. That is, hugged with any sort of true affection. When I was a space soldier, I did bed the occasional female fighter, but nothing more than one night stands. I just don't know how to be anyone's friend. Bulma and I…we seem to connect on a different level, but we irritate each other very quickly when in proximity of each other for longer than two days

What about Kakarot? Yeah, what about him? He's the last of my kind, we've got that much in common. And we both love kicking and punching seventeen shades of shit out of each other, surely that counts for something? Obviously, it doesn't.

I sigh, as I pull the duvet over my head, enjoying the heat under the blanket, shutting my eyes. Maybe I'm just destined to be alone. Just my cross to bear. Nothing more, nothing less.

I might as well get used to it, after forty-odd years of being on my own.  Maybe I should find a hobby, take up extra lessons in different languages, or get a girlfriend. Something, dammit. _Anything_.

An- no, tis a buddy fic. No shonen-ai. Maybe if there is a sequel, but only if this story is successful enough to warrant one. But I'd have to introduce a new character, and I know how much everyone hates original characters…the sequel to this is on paper, I do it as a hobby, but I don't think its going to see light of day.

As for shout outs…I don't want to punish the three or four people that are reading this, but I just couldn't be bothered to do shout outs for all of three people. But since I want to thank those that have bothered to read it. I'm on the author alert list of twenty-eight people! How could I only have six reviewers! And why do I even bother?!!!!

Ozuma's girl: Thank you for being so incredibly loyal! Sorry, no shonen-ai. Maybe another time.

Gutterball: I avoid character bashing, but chichi just asks for it! By the way…have you done that story of yours justice and put it out on the net?

Clarobell: And here is your update! Wait til you see the next chapter.

I'll let you all in on a little secret…Vegeta is going to be in the spotlight next chappie…


	3. Candrone

Chapter Three: Candrone 

He wants so much more than I can give him. I feel really bad every time I leave him, but if I don't go home, Chichi will have my head on the proverbial platter and my kidneys on a side plate. I can tell that he really wants me around, but I just don't know what to do. He needs a wife. I'm not trying to be facetious, but he needs more than just friendship.

But maybe I should tell him that I do consider him highly. I'm not boasting, but I'm pretty good at judging how people feel. Alright, I admit that I make mistakes when it comes to believing the best in people. I think Vegeta just needs to hear that someone cares about him. His whole life, he's been alone. Even when he was with Bulma, I get the feeling that it a passion thing with the two of them, but thankfully, they stayed friends. Two fiery people like them…Capsule Corp isn't big enough to house both their egos.

I open the fridge, scanning the shelves for a midnight snack. My eyes latch onto a platter of chicken drumsticks, which I'm sure Chichi has set aside for some occasion. No matter, I'll eat them and talk my way out of trouble, as I usually do. I pull the platter out, and grab the mustard with my other hand, then shut the door with my foot. I put the food down on the table, get a tall glass of mango juice and rub my hands as I look at my snack. Two dozen chicken legs should be just enough to fill the holes in my teeth. I pick up a stick, and as I bite into it, I resume my train of thought about Vegeta, before the rumbling of my stomach drowned it out.

He's a difficult person to be friends with. He lives behind a wall, and he finds it hard to relate to anyone emotionally. I just don't know what to talk to him about. I don't want to bring up battles, because I don't want to seem as though I'm rubbing it in his face that I'm stronger than he is. And neither of us follows sport, so that's out. But I seem to be more comfortable in his silent company. I can't just relax in undemanding silence with my other friends. I like sitting with Vegeta on his lawn overlooking the sea. I envy his island home. The forest is great, but I love the sea.

Come to think of it, maybe things aren't all that strained between us. Maybe he would have sooner ripped my trachea out than share his thoughts with me not long ago. But that's changed. He's got a great sense of humour. And I used to think I was the prank master! He always catches me off guard. I guess he's only like that around me. He has an excellent memory for jokes. Apparently, us Saiyans have a penchant for playing around. Well, for us, battles are a game, while to others, it's the scariest thing there is. Heck, I can't lie to myself. I look forward to the times we plan a getaway from everyone else. I'm the only person that knows about his island home, besides his family. And probably Piccolo. That guy knows way too much.

I think that I'll go see him in a couple of days and actually tell him that he is my best friend, and that he has no reason to think any less of himself. But I've got to somehow explain to him that I can't be there for him 12/365, and maybe he should consider getting out a little more. I'll even go out with him in the evenings.

Well, as long as I am back by twelve.

Goku was flying out to Vegeta's island, after convincing Chichi that he'd be back soon, he just forgot something at Vegeta's place. Goku was enjoying the warm afternoon sun on his back, his black T-shirt flapping in the breeze, his blue jeans rippling. He'd telepathed Vegeta that morning to let him know he was on his way, and Goku checked his watch. He still had time to kill before he was expected there around two PM. But to the east, he heard a huge explosion. It sounded like an energy ball detonating, but he couldn't sense a being there. He braked in mid-air, and turned to the island on his right. The entire island was on fire, the animals screaming and running onto the beach. Goku flew over at high speed, and saw that someone had set the entire place alight. He frowned. Fires caused by energy tended to have a different smell. A coppery, metallic smell. Someone did this on purpose. But he decided to worry about that later. First, he'd deal with the fire.

Goku powered up, and hovered right above the forest. It would be easier to blast the sea and cause a tidal wave, but he didn't want to drown the animals. He choked as the smoke filled his nostrils and made his eyes water, but he still kept powering up. Then he created a blanket of energy below him, like a thick carpet of bright gold energy. He stretched it out until it was larger than the fire, and as thick as the average skyscraper. He gritted his teeth as he lowered it slowly, suffocating the fire the same way we would throw a blanket on top of a smaller fire. He held it there for about ten minutes to make sure that the fire died. When he was sure it had, he dissipated the energy and breathed out, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. It had worked. He floated down, just to put out smaller fires that might have still survived. As he walked around the forest, his forehead wrinkled into thought.

Who started this fire? It still smelt like an energy blast, and Goku was no idiot. He knew that it would have been done on purpose. But why? He wondered who would or could have done it. His pondering was sharply cut off by a foot to the side of his head, the kick sending him crashing through the blackened forest into the side of a hill. He choked, as soot and burnt grass pervaded his airways. He got to his feet, wiping the dust out of his eyes with a grimace. He heard someone laughing and looked around, ears on high alert.

"Stupid Goku."

A fist smashed into Goku's windpipe, the assailant invisible to Goku. The Saiyan gagged, as he swung out with his fist in retaliation, his fist only parting the air.

"Who's there! Who are you?!"

Another laugh echoed from his attacker, as Goku took to the air. He was at a disadvantage in this dead forest, which only made it hard for him to breathe.

"Who am I? How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself."

Twenty feet away, a being materialised in front of Goku. Goku's eyes widened.

"Cell? But you're supposed to be dead!"

'Cell' laughed, making Goku cringe inside. _Not again…_

"My brother Cell, is dead. I am his twin, Candrone."

Goku shook his head.

"But…Trunks and Krillin destroyed Gero's lab! There was nothing left!"

Candrone laughed. He looked almost exactly the same as Cell, but with red and blue covering instead of green and purple. And his eyes were pupilless, just white orbs with a single black spot right in the middle. He made Goku feel slightly sick.

"Simple fools. Gero was so far ahead of you. In the unlikely event of Cell failing, I would be activated, and begin my growth in a lab thirty miles west of his main lab. After all, Cell died about twenty years ago, and at that time, I began my growth cycle. I only reached maturity last week. And because I am not formed of organic particles like my brother, I have the benefit of not having a ki signal."

"So that's why I couldn't sense you! What do you want?"

The creature cocked its head to the side.

"Nothing much. Revenge, destruction. That sort of thing. You don't mind, do you?"

Goku swallowed, clearing his throat of the last few particles of soot. First, he'd find out more about this enemy before he started fighting it.

"Are you also made up of my genes and the genes of all the other fighters on Earth?"

The creature lazily inspected its red claws.

"Yes, of course. But with a few slight modifications. You see, I don't have the flaws of some of my genetic donors. For instance, I may have Frieza, King Cooler and Vegeta's lust for power, but I am not blinded by the same arrogant pride as them. Perhaps that's why my brother was defeated; too cocky and pride-blind to see what was in front of him. And, I am already in my perfect form so I don't need to scramble around for other androids."

Goku snorted.

"Just how many bloody androids did Gero have anyway!?"

"I'm the last one. Technically, I am android 22, if you count my failure of a brother as an android. But enough talk, Goku."

Candrone shifted into battle stance. Goku smirked. How hard could this be? Just another Cell. He was Super Saiyan three now, so no reason to worry.

"So be it, Candrone. I was wondering if I would get a decent sparring match today."

"Cocky Saiyan. It will be your downfall."

Goku launched towards Candrone, fist pulled back, starting with a battle roar that would make Vegeta proud. But as he tore through Candrone's after-image, a double-fisted hunk of android metal hammered into the small of his back and sent him into the sea, a huge wave forming due to the impact of Goku's body on the water. The Saiyan, not to be defeated by such a minor attack, was back in the air in moments, grinning. He burst into Super Saiyan two, electricity skipping around his torn shirt.

"Your speed is good, Candrone. But match this!"

Goku disappeared by instant transmission, but as he appeared behind Candrone, a hard foot smashed into his jaw, an audible crack as the bone splintered. Goku flew backwards due to the impact, and Candrone appeared behind him, driving his knee right between Goku's shoulder blades, shifting a disk out of place from between his vertebrae, the bare bones rubbing against each other, Goku yelling in pain as his body bent around Candrone's knee. Candrone laughed as he axe-handled Goku into the water below, as satisfying splash as he crashed headfirst into the sea. He floated above the sea, the ripples spreading out the only sign of the strongest warrior's entrance into the ocean.

"Is that all, Goku? You mean to tell me that that's all you can do?"

There was silence for a few minutes, before the water turned golden, the sea boiled, then Goku shot out of it, his hair brushing the back of his thighs, panting slightly. He winced, as his spine caught on an exposed nerve. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Instead, he broke into his usual cocky battle grin.

"Haven't you ever heard the motto of the Saiyans? 'Impossible is an opinion, not fact.' You're about to find out why the Saiyans were and are the most feared race in the universe."

Candrone turned his back to Goku, and gestured over his shoulder for Goku to attack.

"By all means, try."

Goku's aura exploded out of him as he powered up, and tried again.

Vegeta looked at his watch. Surely Kakarot should be here by now? It was already three PM. He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he sat down on the edge of the couch. _I knew it. He doesn't want to see me after all. I hate vain hope. I hate it! _

Vegeta closed his eyes as he searched out Kakarot's energy signal. Odd. It was very erratic. It read as though he was in battle, with peaks and dips. But Vegeta couldn't sense another energy signal nearby. So who the hell would he be fighting with? Kakarot isn't one for sparring against himself. He finds it boring. Vegeta's battle senses were jangling. Something wasn't right, and Vegeta's sixth sense, although it warned him on few occasions, it was never wrong. In two seconds, he was running outside, taking off at the beach, and turning Super Saiyan as he ripped through the sky.

An- because I'm on a little mission to update as much as possible in 45 minutes, theres no time for shout outs. But I will put them in when I get back.


	4. What are friends for?

Chapter four: What are friends for? 

Goku held his hand over his nose as it bled, the blood seeping though his fingers while other wounds on his body were dripping his crimson essence into the sea below him. Candrone floated in front of him, arms folded and tail waving idly from side to side. It irritated Goku, but he wasn't quite in the condition to rip it off. No point anyway. He'd just regenerate it back. Goku had been reminded of this Namekian ability when Candrone's arm had grown back twenty minutes ago.

Shit, I'm in bad shape…I need help! But none of the others can sense him, so they don't suspect that I'm in a battle situation…all I need is some time to heal. I need someone to hold him off while I get healed. That's all I need, two minutes, maybe a minute and a half, at least. But there isn't any one strong enough. Dammit! If only Gohan hadn't stopped his training! He's weaker than Vegeta now.

Goku coughed up the blood that was in his throat, and wiped the blood off his face with his T-shirt, only to leave behind a red smudge.

"That's attractive, Goku."

Goku managed a weak smirk. He'd just have to bluff his way out of this. He wouldn't be in so much trouble if he just didn't have to put out that fire! That energy blanket had been more draining that two sparring sessions with Vegeta. He'd just have to keep going, and wait for a miracle. Maybe they should fight on the ground. Candrone seemed to have a better air advantage, like Cell did.

"I'm tired of the scenery. I say we fight on land, on that island over there."

Goku cocked his head towards an uninhabited island not too far away. Candrone shrugged.

"I can at least allow you to chose your grave site. Lead the way."

Vegeta was blasting over the sea as fast as he could, cursing himself that he'd never bothered to learn instant transmission. Kakarot's life force was starting to wane, and Vegeta decided to kick up the speed a little. He pushed it to the max, and as he shot over the sea the water rose up behind him, foaming and whirling. _Just a little longer, Kakarot. I'm on my way!_

A blue and red fist smashed into Goku's chest, his ribs giving way under the solid fingers of Candrone. Goku gasped in pain, his throat too damaged to muster a yell. He was getting the gold beaten out of him, and he was angry with himself that he'd allowed it to get this far. He should have started out as Super Saiyan 3 and got some decent punches in from the start. As he crashed through trees and he tried to stop himself as he skidded along the rocks on his back. But Candrone was too fast. The android grabbed Goku's hair and lifted him up. Goku squirmed and got loose, but Candrone grabbed his throat and flew forwards, ramming Goku into a cliff. Goku wished that his spine hadn't gotten so fucked so early in the battle. Somewhere, the nerves had snapped, and he couldn't make his body move as fast as it needed to. Candrone let go, and held out a palm towards Goku, as it heated with energy designed to kill. Candrone floated backwards, as Goku hung limply in his imprint in the rocks. The Saiyan closed his eyes and waited. He couldn't even block the attack. He had the energy, but his arms just didn't want to move. Candrone formed a dark red energy ball on his hand.

"This is one of my new attacks. Hope you like it, Goku. Neuromori Death Ball!"

He jerked his hand forward, and the ball sped towards Goku, but it never hit him. There was a gold and black blur, as Vegeta got in front of Goku and took the blast head-on. Goku screamed, as everything went red around them, the searing heat of the attack suffocating him.

_No…Vegeta…you didn't have to!_

But, as the red vapour cleared and the smoke dissipated, the smirk slid right off Candrone's face. Vegeta had his arms blocked in front of his face, and Goku was still breathing.

"What?! That should have vaporised you!"

Vegeta laughed, as he lowered his arms.

"Never say die, android. What makes you think I can't pull up a basic energy shield in nanoseconds? I must admit, my shield did let _some_ of it through…"

He tilted his neck to the side, cracking the bones, one corner of his mouth hooked into a smirk, then spat blood.

"…But I've been though far worse. I don't suppose you've met Majin Boo?"

Vegeta floated backwards, his blue eyes locked onto Candrone's white ones, and put his arm under Goku's shoulders to lift him out of the rock. Goku whimpered, as his body throbbed with pain. Vegeta flew down to the ground, and carefully put Goku down on his back, tilting his head to the side so that the blood wouldn't flow down his throat and choke him.

He stood up and looked Candrone up and down, his smirk putting Candrone's to shame, despite the anger within.

"Another android. I should have known. Only you bastards are cowardly enough to ambush solo fighters."

Goku moaned, and Vegeta knelt down next to him, never taking his eyes off Candrone.

"Hey, Kakarot, do you think you could do instant transmission?"

No reply. The Saiyan had passed out from the pain. Vegeta picked him up again, then faced Candrone.

"I'll take care of you as soon as I've moved Kakarot somewhere safe. If you have any desire for a decent battle, you'll allow me this. You wouldn't want to get his blood all over that shiny armour of yours, would you?"

Candrone laughed.

"Don't bother appealing to my ego, Vegeta. I'm not like my brother Cell. But, you have appealed to my sense of pity. You may put him somewhere else."

Vegeta flew off, and put Goku down on the other end of the island. Then he returned to battle the android.

AN- I'm baaack! Miss me? Of course you did!

Yes! More Goku and Vegeta! And for those of you that prefer hetero…my Bulma and Vegeta story is almost complete and ready to go! Plus, more of the other stories too.

But, sadly, my laptop died, so I have to try recover stuff somehow. Fear not! I have a back up plan. If only I can find the disk where I saved everything…

Another sad thing…I'm busy writing exams AGAIN. Its all I ever do. So, short, infrequent updates will have to do for now. Sorry. No shout outs either. But, Lenora, I am very sorry I missed you out. Well, I'm off to update…I owe it to my reviewers. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	5. Face off

Chapter five: Face off 

Vegeta's brain was working at top speed as he flew back towards Candrone. First off, he didn't want to leave Kakarot defenceless like that. A stray energy blast could easily kill him. So, while he landed he put through an urgent telepathic call to Piccolo.

{Namek! Hey! This is urgent!}

[No need to yell, Vegeta. What's up?]

{Look, I'm in the middle of a battle, and I need your help}

Vegeta dodged a fist and flew back over the sea, trying to get Candrone away from Kakarot.

[What do you need?]

{I need you to come fetch Kakarot. Follow my energy signal, and you will come to an island with three mountains on it. Kakarot is resting at the foot of the tallest mountain. His energy is weak, but you'll find him. Get him away from here, and quickly. Understood?}

Piccolo nodded as he flew off the edge of the Temple, pushing all his energy into flying.

[I'm on my way.]

{Good. No time to waste, so get your green ass here!}

Vegeta decided that the only way to beat this guy would be to pull a Gohan and do an energy face-off. _The Galick Gun will suffice here. It's an easily sustained attack and doesn't take as long to charge up as Final Flash. I have to wipe out this freak, for what he did to Kakarot! No one hurts my best friend and lives long enough to gloat!_

Vegeta kept dodging, sacrificing brute strength to speed, which would do for now. He kept scanning for Piccolo's energy. His other immediate goal was to keep Candrone occupied long enough so that he wouldn't attack Piccolo and Kakarot.

_Hurry up, Namek!_

Vegeta did a bicycle kick, his foot connecting with the underside of Candrone's jaw. He followed this through with a knee to the android's solar plexus. __

He grinned, as he sensed Piccolo diving down to the island. But the grin slipped as Candrone turned to look at the new arrival.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Piccolo."

_Oh shit!_

Vegeta lunged forward, taking advantage of Candrone's distraction. Vegeta wrapped an arm around his head and pulled backwards, until his throat was exposed. Vegeta formed a ki blade on his hand, and sliced Candrone's throat open, all in the space of a few milliseconds. Candrone gasped, as he turned to face Vegeta, forgetting all about Piccolo. The enraged android held his long fingers to his throat, stemming the river of blood. Vegeta floated with arms folded. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sensed Piccolo leaving with Kakarot. He was still worried. The Namek would have to fly much slower, since Kakarot was heavy and injured. But at least he was safer.

Vegeta unfolded his arms and clenched his fists. Candrone managed to heal the tear in his throat, using his Namekian genes. But he was as angry as hell that such a simple attack had caught him off-guard. Vegeta was pleased that he'd managed to piss off the android. He knew all too well that self-righteous anger could tilt a battle in your opponent's favour, if not used properly. And Candrone was allowing his anger to throw his judgement to the sharks.

"You Saiyan bastard!"

"How eloquent."

Candrone ground his teeth, Vegeta's cockiness getting to him. Vegeta was playing it as cool as possible. Inside, rage created a hurricane inside him. Rage at what Candrone did to the one person that Vegeta always thought was indestructible. And his Saiyan ancestry burned for a fight to avenge his subject. Third class Kakarot may be, but Vegeta considered him an elite and equal.

Vegeta put his hands to his side, right palm in front of his left. As he gathered energy for his Ultimate Galick Gun, he said just the right words to provoke Candrone into a face-off.

"Hey, android! If you're as tough as you say you are, then why don't you eat this?! You've got seven seconds before I wipe you off the face of this planet, android trash!"

Vegeta smirked, as a purple energy ball formed at his side, then the energy encircled his entire body, as he bent his body just like he did against Kakarot so many years ago. Candrone sneered, as he put his hands into the Kamehameha starting position.

"I will not be beaten by a miserable excuse for a fighter like you! Never!"

A red ball blossomed between Candrone's hands, as Vegeta's energy halo grew around him.

Yes…that's perfect…just use the Kamehameha. It will never work for you the way it works for Kakarot. And you just waltzed into my trap, you over-grown robot!

"Ka…me…"

"Ultimate…"

"ha…"

"Galick…."

"me…"

"Gun…"

"HA!"

"FIRE!"

There was a roar of energy as the two beams of energy hurtled towards each other, and thundered as they connected, the sea below the fighters forming walls around them, the energy lifting the water into the air to form a circle around them. Vegeta grimaced as he poured energy into the attack, warding off Candrone's beam. They slowly lowered towards the seabed, their feet digging into the sand as they yelled, trying to send their beams down each other's throats. Vegeta felt himself being pushed backwards, and dug his feet in, now just trying to stop Candrone's attack from overwhelming him more than anything else.

He's stronger…much stronger…androids don't have a measurable energy level! I'm an idiot! How was I to know that this wouldn't be enough?

Candrone laughed, as he started walking slowly towards Vegeta, his red energy nearly consuming the purple that flowed out of Vegeta.

"Don't worry, Vegeta, it'll be a quick death, although I can't promise that it won't be painful!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and shoved the last bit of energy he could find into his hands.

He looked away, not wanting to see the red that threatened to incinerate him. The water swirled around them, the energy dome formed between them dwarfing the surrounding islands.

"I failed you, Kakarot. I tried so hard…really I did…don't wish me back. I deserve to lose this. I couldn't even avenge you…" Vegeta whispered, almost ready to give up. Already, Candrone's energy had almost swallowed Vegeta's. Vegeta felt his legs buckling beneath him, from the strain of trying to sustain the attack.

Hey! Don't think like that!

Vegeta's head jerked up.

"Kakarot?"

Yeah, it's me. Vegeta, don't give up, not now, not ever! Remember what you always told me? 'Impossible is an opinion, not fact'? You can't let him win!

"But I don't have enough energy! I'm almost finished!"

Vegeta heard Goku's chuckle dance around his head like scattered moonbeams.

You're just like Gohan. Your own self-doubt is eating at you. It's stopping you from believing in yourself! You have the power, Vegeta. I know you do. This guy is no stronger than Cell.

"Then why couldn't you beat him?!" Vegeta yelled, as he slid back a little further.

"Vegeta, praying isn't going to save you now! There is no God!" mocked Candrone, stepping closer, and pushing Vegeta further back.

I made a stupid mistake. I underestimated him the same way you underestimate yourself. He screwed up my spinal cord, and I couldn't make my body work properly. I just couldn't fight. And whatever damage you do to the Earth, we can repair! So don't worry about anything, just pull up that reserve I know you have. I believe in you, Vegeta. You've gotta believe in yourself!

Vegeta fell to one knee, his arms shaking.

"I can't…there's nothing left to give."

Up on the Temple, Goku was watching over the edge. Dende had healed him, but his spine was still messed. It would take a second bout of healing to sort that out, and Korin was out of senzu, so Goku couldn't even go and help Vegeta. Not that he could have anyway. That energy ball prevented anyone from getting close enough. The fact that the sea surrounded them made it even harder to intervene, and in any case, Goku couldn't do much else to help. He knew Vegeta had the strength to kill Candrone. There was no proof of how strong Candrone was, but Goku had a gut feeling that Vegeta had enough in him.

Vegeta, you can't give up! I'm counting on you! And there is no reason for you to think that you can't do it! I don't know where you got this stupid idea that you aren't good enough, because I'm telling you right now that you are stronger than you believe and you have it in you to burn this guy to cinders! So just get a grip on yourself and **finish him!**

"Kakarot…I can't, I JUST CAN'T!" yelled Vegeta, barely managing to hold off the roaring energy that Candrone drove towards him. The android was still laughing, as Vegeta's energy beam was totally swallowed, only a small part still remaining his.

Don't be so pathetic, Vegeta! I want you to win! You can and will win! You have the power! And the Prince of all Saiyans should not allow himself to be beaten by someone weaker than himself! Do this for me, your best friend. Do it for the Saiyans! Just keep going! You are so much stronger than this! Do it now! **POWER UP AND KILL HIM! YOU CAN DO IT, VEGETA! **

Vegeta got to his feet, and planted himself firmly. Then he looked up at the sky, the rims of the wall of water around them forming a foamy frame. Goku could see him, and gave him the support and courage he so badly needed.

That's right, Vegeta! I believe in you! Now show that bastard that no one can ever beat you! COME ON, VEGETA! PROVE YOURSELF WRONG AND PROVE ME RIGHT!

Vegeta yelled, and somehow, new energy detonated inside him, and his energy beam started to devour Candrone's, the android staring to panic.

"No! This can't be happening! I was so close!"

"Never say die, android! NEVER SAY DIE!"

Vegeta's aura exploded, and he didn't even notice the gold hair that brushed the back of his thighs as his energy beam thickened and tore towards Candrone, helpless to stop it. Vegeta started walking, energy still flooding out of him, but now gold instead, and electricity sparked all around it.

You're doing it, Vegeta! You're beating him! You're almost there! It's time for the final blow! Make him pay, Vegeta!

Vegeta grinned, as he prepared to give his all.

"This is for you, Kakarot! **SUPER** **GALICK GUN**!"

The beam seemed to scream with its new reinforcements, as it charged down Candrone and obliterated him, tearing the armour off his skeleton frame, and disintegrating every last circuit and wire. With a final yell, Candrone disappeared, and Vegeta let go of the energy. He gave a tired, crooked, but victorious grin.

"It's over. Thank God."

He collapsed onto his face, and the bastions of water hovered for the briefest moment, then crashed down over the Saiyan, hiding him from the eyes of Goku.

An – It's like my muse Gutterball and I were discussing the other day…its not fair that Vegeta didn't get to save the day once throughout the whole series even though he had a hand in whipping nearly every villain. So, I wanted him to win for once. Like it? And Zula, I'm working on the shonen-ai sequel to this at the moment. Here's a teaser…

Nah…I'll just leave you in suspense. But it will involve sacrifice on the behalf of a certain…Tell you later!

Bwahahahaha!


	6. Well done, best friend

An- well, this story wasn't all that well received…but why? You reviewers have to tell me WHERE I'm going wrong. Almost finished…almost. And don't whinge that its short. Chapter six: Well done, best friend 

Vegeta heard voices around him, and his eyelids flickered as he slowly rose from the dark depths of sleep.

"Oww…my head," he moaned. He felt a weight settle itself next to him on the bed. As his eyes opened, he was greeted with the widest grin he'd ever seen. He never knew that it was possible to show every tooth in a grin.

"Welcome back, Vegeta."

Vegeta rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, then looked around. He saw Dende, Piccolo and Popo, all smiling and looking rather relieved.

"How long have I been out?" he rasped, his throat dry.

Goku counted on his fingers.

"About three days. We thought that you might need the rest, after that transformation. Besides, you almost drowned, but I used a little transmission to get you out. You did a brilliant job of wiping out that android! I'm really proud of you."

Vegeta smiled, glad to hear praise from Kakarot. Then he caught the full gist of Kakarot's words.

"Transformation?"

Goku nodded happily.

"Yeah! You transformed into Super Saiyan three! Didn't you notice?"

Vegeta shook his head, as he sat up, dressed in what appeared to be one of Kakarot's baggy shirts and huge pyjama pants.

"I didn't. That's brilliant! I guess it's amazing what a little encouragement can do, hey, Kakarot? I would never have done it if you hadn't yelled at me to stop feeling sorry for myself."

Goku turned to Piccolo.

"Won't you guys give us a few minutes?"

Piccolo nodded, and left, Dende and Popo following his lead.

Goku turned back to Vegeta, who fell back against his pillows, hands resting on his stomach. Goku shifted himself so that he was facing Vegeta properly.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

"What? Why? You haven't done anything wrong."

Goku sighed.

"I should have told you a long time ago that you're my best friend. I shouldn't have waited until the heat of battle to do it. I don't want you to think that I don't enjoy being 'kidnapped' by you, or spending time with you. I realised this a few nights ago while I was raiding the fridge at two in the morning. I realised that I really do care about you as my best friend. I just wanted you to know that."

Goku gave Vegeta his lopsided grin, and watched as Vegeta absorbed this news. Vegeta looked down at his lap, biting his lower lip. Goku started feeling worried. He was being silent for a little too long. Granted, Vegeta was usually quiet, but not after anyone told him anything important. Then Vegeta looked up, and gave Kakarot the best, most honest, happiest smile he could muster.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Kakarot. I just needed to hear that. And, yeah, you're my best friend too. You may be my only proper friend, but you're still the best friend any soul could ask for. And I can't give you any more praise than that."

Goku, always the open, loud, friendly, kind one, hugged Vegeta, the quiet, introspective, moody and loyal one as tightly he could.

And it was one of the best moments of Vegeta's life.


End file.
